Armed races
by wolfspirit2earth
Summary: Sequel to technopathic fires. Tadashi and the team are in a war with a PMC called chaos and Disorder. That have weapons that belong to Hiro takachino who has been presumed dead but as Tadashi and the team dive deeper into the battlefield they start to wonder where these people are getting there weapons and from whom?.
1. Chapter 1

Tadashi couldn't believe he had to sit across the man called James korvak he was a senitor that was against cyborgs calling them unhumans or as people called it augmented. Whichever the case Tadashi and his team where hired to protect him at all cost. At lest he wasn't alone Abigail sat beside him but she seemed more interested in looking out of the window then what James had to talk about with his assistant. They where going over laws to outlaw cyborg enhancements or anything cyborg related.  
It seemed it was going to be a long ride till the vehicle stopped causing Tadashi to jolt forward a little but he regained his balance.

" What's going on ? "

" something's blocking the lead vehicle "

The man that was behind the turret on the armored tank was confused by the sight of two people standing there in front one was wearing a black trench coat with dark purple and black plated armor wearing some sort of mask while the other didn't seem to care that his face was seen.  
The other man had dark brown hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail with a few thick strands in his face, he had brown eyes, he looked to be six two, he had a scar over his right eye, he was wearing tan. cyborg armor and was carrying a Masamune blade that was sheath on the left side of his hip. He kept his left hand on the blade's sheath as he walked toward the tank with a smug grin.  
The other person stayed back unsure what the other was doing.

" step aside we are authorized to use deadly force "

The tan armored man stops as he looks at the speaker.

" Deadly force eh "

He says in a Brazilian accent.

That's when he draws his sword and charges forward in insane speed and jumps over the tank only to slice the man in half right down the middle.  
Abigail couldn't believe what she had seen nor wanted to stay and find out.

" pull black now "

The driver who was the James security shifted the car in reverse to get away from the scene in front of them.  
Tadashi and Abigail couldn't believe it who ever those two where didn't like James one bit and wanted him dead.  
Callahan contacts Abigail through her tablet.

" What happened ? "

" I don't know we where attacked "

" by whom "

Before Abigail could respond they where hit by another truck that pushes their vehicle into a wall pinning them. The driver gets out with six others.

" He's got friends "

" Tadashi, Abigail handle them I'm sending Fred now "

Both Abigail and Tadashi brake the Windows getting out. Tadashi activated his gauntlets as Abigail puts her hands up lightening danced along her arms.  
The three security guards grab James and move away from the scene. Tadashi moved shooting a fire ball at them as Abigail brings down a blot of lightening down on them.  
The attack was quick and some what quiet but they had to move now heading back to James and his security.  
That was not easy with never ending enemies getting in the way of the two metas.  
When they got to where James was they saw his security was fighting four cyborgs and where holding up pretty good for normal people.  
After the security killed the cyborgs was when the ocean starts to rise up in huge tidal wave.  
Tadashi couldn't help but smile thinking it was Fred coming to aid them. The waves burst as a huge black and red wyvern unit rises from the ocean in a effortless leap as it lands on the road in front of them it let's out a roar before firing a beam of plasma at the security who manages to dodge the attack but get hit by the things metallic tail that kills the man like nothing.  
Tadashi and Abigail stare at the thing in shock as it turns to face them.

" All ways come through "

Tadashi looks over to see a man standing six five, he had a bald head, pale blue eyes was wearing black cyborg armor with hints of red and with the symbol of a demonic like skull with the CAD call sign under the skull.  
Tadashi couldn't believe it Chaos and Disorder where here but for what cause.  
Before Tadashi could react the man takes off carrying James with him.  
He takes a few step to give chase only for the wyvern unit to step in between them.  
It roars at them as it charges at them with it's head down to run them over. Both Abigail and Tadashi jump to the side to avoid the beast. The thing dose a tight turn to come at them again but gets blindsided by Fred who bites down on the thing's neck it screeches as it activates the machine guns on it's shoulders to fire them at Fred only to have them get fried from Abigail's lightening strike. It then kicks Fred off using it's right leg. The thing turns to face Fred who charges biting down on the wyvern's left wing it screeches yet again only to turn look at Fred and charge it's plasma cannon. Fred takes notice to this he let's go pulling back just as the thing fired. It screeches yet again due it severing it's own wing off. Before it could do anything else Abigail gives it a face full of lightening causing the thing to collapse to the ground.  
Fred takes his human form he looks at Abigail and Tadashi with shock.

" Is it me or was that thing a cheap knock off of the original wyvern Hiro made cause his could take more hits and damage then this thing could "

Tadashi couldn't help but nod.

" Enough talk you three James needs you asap "

They all start to give chase for James kidnapper unaware that the wyvern unit's eyes light up as it stands to it's feet.  
It shakes itself as it starts to head toward next checkpoint it was going to be needed at.

Tadashi, Abigail and Fred could see the man and James as they got to the roof of a building but before they could make it down missiles where fired stopping them in their tracks. That's also when the wyvern unit lands and faces them with a roar.

" That thing still works !? "

Callahan could be heard through the intercom system.

Fred takes his kaiju form attacking the wyvern unit's remaining wing trying to rip off. Fred manages to open the things armor up for Tadashi to strike severing it's right wing off which Fred tosses to the side.  
The thing collapses once more just as Tadashi lands by it's head.

" Yes we did it "  
Fred yells as he fist bumps the air. Tadashi couldn't help but smile.  
The wyvern quickly gets up biting down on the nearest person by it who happens to be Tadashi and start to shake him around violently as Fred tries to force the wyvern to drop him.  
Tadashi fires a ball of fire in to the wyvern unit's face.  
Fred bites down on the thing's neck and rips it open oil spills out of it causing the thing to drop Tadashi who ignites the oil which goes back up to the wyvern open wound. It's roars at them before it explodes only leaving it's severed head.  
Abigail runs over to them making sure their ok which they are.  
She then heads over to the wyvern unit's head and looks at it.

" Tadashi go after them me and Fred will stay back and take this back to headquarters to see what made this thing "

Tadashi nods and heads after CAD.  
Tadashi follows the trail to the point he had to land on the back of a moving train.  
To be greeted by the bald man, the mask wearing one and the dark headed man who sat there with James string up.

" Well I'm impressed that a normal meta could keep up with us "

Tadashi just glares at them as he takes a step forward only to be stopped by the bold man who hold up a thick sword under James neck.

" uh. Huh no heroes here buddy, now just stands there and enjoy the show "

Just as the man says that he decapitates James Tadashi just stares in horror at the sight of the blood that gushes out covering the bold man in blood who had a smile on his face.  
Tadashi bares his teeth in pure anger as he lunges at him only to get blocked by the dark headed man.  
Tadashi punches at the man only for him to take the fire filled punch but what shocks Tadashi was that his flames die out on the man's face only for him to headbutt Tadashi in the head causing him to yell in pain as flames burst over him.  
The man laughs at this as Tadashi recovers from the attack.

" Your holding back, your not unleashing your full potential as a pyromancer "

He yells as he punches Tadashi in the face who recovers from the blow. He tries to attack only for the man to step back and sends his Masamune blade rocketing from it's sheath hitting Tadashi in the head causing him to fall back.  
Tadashi still recovers from the blow activating his gauntlets to which the man rises his eyebrow at the sight of them only to smile.  
He chuckles at the sight of the worn down gauntlets that didn't look like they would last another year.

" Oh care to practice first "

Tadashi strikes with out thinking only for the man to use his Masamune blade to block his strikes.  
The man just glares at him as Tadashi makes in opening form him.

" How dare you call your self a pyromancer "

He yells as he uses the opening to punch Tadashi square in the stomach before he slashes Tadashi across the chest with his sword.  
Tadashi screams in pain as he lands on his back as the man walks up to him to finish him off.

" you don't deserve to carry the blood of dragons "

He said as he lift his sword up in the air.

" ENOUGH ! "

The man turns to face the masked one who was the only one standing there with a robe ladder dangling not two feet from him.

" We need to leave now reinforcements are coming "

The man snorts he then looks down at Tadashi who laid there bleeding.

" you got lucky "

He says as he walks off passing the masked one who walks over to Tadashi.  
He then kneels down beside him.

" I'm sorry Tadashi if I would have known you where the hired PMC I would have taken a different approach "

Tadashi was confused as the man pulled out a syringe like device as he injects a blue like liquid in to him.

" it's not much but it will stop the bleeding and heal the wounds once done the Nanomachines will disintegrate once their job is done "

" Who are you ? "

The man tilts his head to the side at Tadashi's question.

" a friend "

That's all he says as he gets up and heads for the ladder that was connected to a Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey with futuristic design on it.  
The man looks at Tadashi giving him a soldier like salute to him before disappearing around a mountain.  
That's all so when the world turned dark on Tadashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi awoke to the sound of constant beeping which was annoying but never the less comforting to know he was alive.  
He shifts on the bed so he could sit up expecting to feel pain but none came.

' didn't I get cut across the chest ? '

Tadashi thought he then looks down at his bare chest to see it didn't have any bandages in fact there was not a cut at all.  
That's when he remembers what that man said in the mask.

' their nanomachines they are temporarily but they'll stop the bleeding, heal the wounds and once their job is done they'll disintegrate '

" I see your awake good "

Tadashi looks to see that both Abigail and Callahan where standing at the doorway.  
Tadashi just looks away from them cause the thought of failing to save James was still lingered in his mind.  
Callahan shakes his head as he pulls a seat up to the bed taking a seat as Abigail stands by him.

" Don't blame yourself Tadashi everyone feels bad that they couldn't save him besides we where caught off guard by CAD with their enhanced metas and their weapons "

Tadashi head snaps up as he looks at Abigail.

" The wyvern unit ? "

Abigail shakes her head which caused Tadashi to look back down at his hands that rested on his lap.

" Sorry Tadashi that damn thing had a virus in it to delete all information it may of had and everything that could have been useful the only thing that it has is a song "

Tadashi looks at Abigail with a quizzical expression.

" A song ? "

Abigail pulls out a recorder and hits the play button.

The time has come to an end Yeah this is what nature planned.  
Being tracked by a starving beast Looking for its daily feast A predator on the verge of death Close to its last breath Getting close to its last breath!  
RULES OF NATURE.  
And they run when the sun comes up,  
With their lives on the line ALIVE! For a while,  
NO CHOICE! Gotta follow the laws of the wild!  
ALIVE! With their lives on the line.  
NO CHOICE! Out here only the strong survive!  
What's done is done, survived to see another day.  
The dance of life, the hunter and the agile prey,  
No guarantee which of them will succeed: strong or weak?!  
RULES OF NATURE !

That's when the song ends as Tadashi stared at Abigail like ' what the hell did I just listen too '.

" We found out it's a recording the first one the thing made so we figured it was activate when it was being built and heard this song taking it as it's own "

Tadashi found that hard to believe that a machine could take a song as it's own but then again who ever built this thing probably made more and this one they took down was probably new to the battlefield which ment there where more experienced ones out there.

" How old was that recording of that song ? "

Now it was Abigail and Callahan turn to look at Tadashi confused.

" Two weeks why ?"

After Abigail says that it hit both her and Callahan to notice that the wyvern unit they fought was a new born meaning that the battle they had was it's first time out on the field.

" Son of a bitch "

Tadashi gets up out of the bed when Abigail says that.

" doesn't matter what matters now is that we are needed in Russia cause their is a civil war and CAD are applying weapons to the rebellion of the government "

Tadashi and the group nod as they head to the hanger bay only to have Callahan clear his throat at them which they all look at him.

" Sorry but you'll be taking the Cessna Citation Excel Beside you need to be there fast not a week later "

Tadashi and the others got on the jet plane that had some upgrades to yet to go over briefing among other things.

Abigail pulls up pictures of the latest news on CAD and the mission.

" Ok the government of Russia is in dire need of us to place order and peace in the country the problem is CAD we meet two of their generals "

Abigail swaps the pictures to show the bold man.

" this is Rockbraker we think he's the leader of CAD his meta ability is super strength and tough skin "

She switches to the next picture that shows the pyromancer that nearly killed Tadashi.

" This is Sam Rodriguez he's not afraid to show his face he's a master swordsman, honors the samurai code he's all so a very powerful pyromancer the most powerful one we have ever seen and doesn't seem afraid to show it "

Abigail just sighs as she switches to another picture to the masked man.

" This one we should be on the look out for we don't know what his abilities are or what he looks like only thing we know is that he is mostly found by Sam "

Tadashi just stares at the picture with a hateful glare.

" So we use him to lure Sam out "

Abigail looks back at Tadashi with a serious look.

" We could if he can get him he as the talent to disappear off the radar "

Tadashi just snorts at this as he leans back in the seat.  
Till he hears the pilot say that they are arriving.  
Abigail nods as she pulls out a suitcase and hands it to Tadashi.

" Reeds upgraded your gauntlets he says Hiro probably would have made them better but he did his best not to mess with Hiro's original design "

Tadashi opens the case starts to slip them on to see that the gauntlets looked somewhat the same except they now covered fingers tipping them in claws adding extra damage, he could tell Reeds did try not to mess up the design trying to keep with the fact that Hiro made them. Once he and his team where geared up was when the jet lands.  
Tadashi and the team exit the jet just as Callahan pops up on a holographic screen coming from their head sets.

" All right the entire place is crawling with cyborg soldiers that work for CAD they may know who the masked person is or whose running the place, so show no mercy to these people "

They all nod as Callahan hangs up the feed.  
They sneak by some of the patrolling guards only to stop to see three cyborg men picking on a kneeling civilian who was afraid for his life as they threaten to torture him then kill him.  
Tadashi was going to go over there to stop them when all the sudden one of the guards lift his right arm up with a loaded gun which causes the other two cyborgs to look at him in shock.

" dude what are you doing ? "

" it's not me I can't control my arm! "

The trigger was pulled killing the cyborg on the left before killing the one that was running for his life.  
The cyborgs arm turns to where the gun was pointed at his head his eyes widen with fear.

" I'm sorry I'll won't do it again just let me live please y…"

The trigger was pulled before he could finish his sentence. His corpse falls to the ground just as a mechanical wolf walks out of the shadows looking down at the kneeling civilian.

" You are safe now my master has killed them, please return to your home it is not safe here "

The civilian stands to his feet as he thanks the wolf before running for the safety of his home.  
The wolf looks down at the fallen corpses.

" Pathetic, my master asked no innocent live shall be harmed yet you broke that rule thus you have been removed "

The wolf says as it walks off down the street before disappearing around the corner.  
Tadashi and everyone where shocked someone didn't like what those cyborgs where doing and it was probably a CAD general.  
They continued to go at it stealthily till they came to a old factory but that's when it went to hell.

" Greetings big hero 6 "

They all start to look around to find the source of the voice.

" come out and show your self "

Gogo taunts. She got her wish when three red hot daggers come out of nowhere she managed to dodge them as Wasabi was knocked to the ground, Tadashi fires a fire at it. The fire ball makes contact forcing the thing to uncloak reveling the same mechanical wolf from before.  
It looks at Tadashi with it's yellow eyes as it gets off of Wasabi.

" Who are you ? "

The wolf takes a lunging position before it specks.

" I am a fenrir prototype with if "

" if ? "

" interface which let's me to have verbal communication and a high intellectual "

" ok so why are you here ? "

Right when those words left Tadashi's mouth was when three red hot daggers where thrown at him Tadashi moved out of the way just in time.

" I am here to kill you "

" under whose orders ? "

" Do not question my master's orders only to carry them out "

Before Abigail could ask another question.

" I am done answering your questions now, exterminate ! "

The wolf growls the last part as it lunges at her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Honey lemon was quick to act putting a force field around Abigail to which the wolf crashed into with a head on collision. It falls to the ground only to hop back to it's feet. It then looks at Honey with a tilted head.

" TK user, second orders confirmed "

That's when the wolf charged at Honey but it gets a side kick from Wasabi it crashes into the wall before the wolf could recover Gogo rushes at it hitting the thing with full force causing them both to go though the wall landing in a open plaza.  
Tadashi and the others follow them down Gogo gets up as dose the wolf as it mimics a dog panting.  
The wolf looks at them before growling at them as they start to group up.

" To continue alone would be foolish "

It says as it jumps back ten feet just as Abigail shoots a lightening at where it once stood.

" Help me ! "

Once it lands it howls Tadashi flinch at the sound cause it sounds like it could brake glass.  
That's when it looks down at them and seven more wolves show up growling.  
Fenrir looks at them over once more.

" Attack ! "

The pack of wolves jump down and lunge at each of them. Tadashi dodged the wolf activating his gauntlets and punches the wolf in the back with a flame filled fist.  
Fenrir studied the group on how they fought also while sending the data he collected to his master who was a few miles away watching the live feed on the holographic screen coming from his gauntlet.

" interesting he let them be modified, Fenrir engage Sunfire all inhibitors are off on you and the pack if they are not worth it kill them unless it's just you and three wolves left pull back "

" orders confirmed engaging "

Fenrir lunged managing to tackle Tadashi to the ground as the he tried to bite him but gets kicked off. Tadashi gets to his feet looking at the wolf that was all ready on it's feet as it pulls out a huge blade like weapon that looked like a diamond with a long point to resemble a sword that started to glow orange meaning it was being heated up.  
Tadashi was shocked to see that the thing was armed with such a weapon.

" Crap "

Fenrir jumped in the air then preformed a cartwheel motion mimicking a buzzsaw as he came baring down on Tadashi who moved only to bend back farther away as fenrir's tail came slashing out in wide arch with the huge blade.  
If that wasn't enough Fenrir quickly turned to face Tadashi lunging at him with the blade in front of him in a corkscrew motion. Tadashi's eyes widen in shock cause he couldn't dodge this attack but Fenrir hits a barrier forcing him to crash into it and jump back a few feet.  
Tadashi looks over to see that Honey put a shield around him as she held a wolf unit up in the air before tossing her helpless victim into another wolf that was trying to maul Wasabi.  
Her eyes widen in shock.

" Tadashi look out ! "

Tadashi jerks his head just to pull back as Fenrir's back feet rush past his face only to leave an opening for the mech to turn on his left forepaw while swiping out with it's right paw to knock Tadashi on his ass.  
The Fenrir's blade comes down as Tadashi rolls away he then gets onto his feet. Shoots a fireball at Fenrir who uses the blade as a shield. The flames go around the blade like it was a boulder in a rushing river.  
Once the flames cleared was when Tadashi saw that blade was now projecting a holographic shield that started at the halt of the blade to the point.  
Fenrir moves to shield to the side to look at Tadashi better.

" A warrior uses all his tools on the battlefield "

Tadashi glared at Fenrir cause the person who made these mechanimals insured that his creations where equipped with a array of weaponry.

" Fenrir pull back now "

Fenrir ignored the order from his master as he move in for the attack unaware that it was him and another wolf unit left.  
The team move to aid Tadashi as Abigail destroys the last wolf unit frying it circuits to a crisp.  
Fenrir's master growls at the wolf's disobedience to his orders he then slides his hand across the holographic screen to activate the wolf's inhibitors when he could let Tadashi and the others destroy to wolf but he couldn't bare to lose Fenrir due to the fact he made the wolf to accompany him in outings like this.  
Fenrir yelped due to the fact he got a slight shock through his system telling him he disobeyed orders and was being punished if he did not retreat now.  
Fenrir looks at Tadashi then at the now coming comrades to see all the wolf units destroyed then back at Tadashi.

" Lucky devil "

Fenrir says in Sam's voice like it was a recording.  
The wolf made a run for it back to it's master.  
Tadashi stared at the spot the wolf stood in absolute shock at hearing the voice of the meta that nearly killed him if the masked man had not stopped him from doing the deed.  
Gogo growls as she stops by Tadashi as the wolf disappears from sight.

" Damn it frist it's ordered to kill us but then it retreats like a coward makes no scene "

Fred rises right his hand up like a little kid in elementary school while jumping up and down to get everyone's attraction which in this case he did.

" What now Fred ? "

He stops jumping at hearing Gogo's annoyed voice but still holds up his right hand.

" He was called back "

" What ? "

" I heard a voice telling him to pull back but he disobeyed and he did yelp so he was probably punished for it "

Tadashi nodded in agreement cause that made scene to him but still couldn't get over the fact that the thing had very advanced weaponry.

" Sucks we can't track it "

Honey says as she looks where the wolf ran off too.

Fred looks at one of the wolf units taking notice was was still whole and barley damaged. A smile spreads across his face as he walks up to the down unit.  
Wasabi takes notice of Fred's smile and rises an eyebrow at this.

" Fred what are you doing to that wolf ? "

Fred ignores Wasabi as he starts to mess with the wolf's system.  
Tadashi looks to see Wasabi standing over a now kneeling Fred by a downed wolf unit before he could say anything to them was when the unit rises to it's feet.

" Fred what the hell did you do ? "

Fred watches as the wolf unit let's lose a howl before taking off to which Fred transforms and gives chase.

" Fred ! "

Tadashi and everyone start to chase after the kaiju shifter who was casing a robotic dog.

The masked man looks down at his gauntlet to notice a w_u.2 was moving toward his position which causes him to tilt his head at the screen in confusion due to the fact the wolf unit 2 was deactivated when it was destroyed now it was moving toward him.  
It hits him like a truck as he looks just in time to see the wolf unit and a huge red lizard casing after it.

" Great "

Was all he could mutter as he quickly moved out of the way with Fenrir following behind as he takes shelter behind a half demolish break wall.  
He let's out a few slow breaths as he looks around the wall's edge to see Fred in all his mighty kaiju glory.  
He let's out a slight chuckle as he bangs his head on the wall as Fenrir stands beside him watching the kaiju and the traitorous wolf unit.  
The masked one jerks his head to which Fenrir moved attacking the kaiju's leg.  
Fred jerks to the left looking at the Fenrir as it jumped back that's when he catches movement without looking he uses his tail like a whip hitting the object only to hear a scream he looks to see that it was the masked man who pushes him self up as he uses the wall behind him for support.  
Fred turns to face the masked one just as the Fenrir and the wolf unit move in between them taking attacking positions.  
The masked man look up at nothing but bared teeth that where inch away from his mask also the welcoming smell of bad breath. He coughs a few times before he looks up the the giant beast he let's his head fall the left as a smile spreads across his face.

" Hi Fred "

Fred eyes widen in shock before he turns human with the same shock expression.  
Tadashi and the group manages to catch up only to see Fred standing their with his arms crossed with the two wolf units standing there between him and someone else.  
Once they got closer was when they notice that Fred was in fact standing in front of the masked man that was now leaning against the wall with his arms over his chest with his body language saying he was annoyed as hell.  
As they got closer was when they hear Fred talking.

" So you work for CAD right "

" not answering that one "

" ok, um why did you save Tadashi ?"

" my reasons are my own to answer not yours next question "

Fred shot him a accusing finger.

" Your avoiding my questions "

" you didn't figure this out after the last five questions "

Fred stayed quiet at the insult cause he knew it was directed at his intelligence.  
The masked man notices the others walking up to them.

" yay reinforcements we're saved "

He says in a sarcastic tone with a hands together like a prayer with a tilt the head to the far left. Tadashi glared at the man who stares at him through those void less yellow eyes.  
He walks toward the man only to stop at four hot daggers thrown at his feet.  
He looks at the two wolves move to stand in between them now more closer to Tadashi then to their master.

" Why did you save me and you said you where a friend last I checked friends don't kill friends "

" to your first question, I have my reasons and to your second I will if my life depends on it and if it did you would be dead by now "

Gogo had enough of this 20 questions crap as she starts to move toward the masked terrorist but he rises his hand up as to dismiss something.

" I have a riddle for ya all if you answer it I'll stop avoiding your questions "

Tadashi rises an eyebrow at this but he and the others took the bait.

" what's your riddle? "

" oh honey there's no need for riddles while I'm here "

Tadashi and the others turn to see a women wearing black cyborg armor with green scaled patterns, she had a tan complexion, her eyes where neon green reptile like eyes, her hair was pulled back in a thick pony tail that was an oddly green with golden highlights.

" My name is Medusa, you all must be the famous big hero 6 "

Tadashi takes a step back cause something about her seemed off and it frightened him as she rest her hands on her hips.  
She smiles showing her fangs as her purple lip glossed lips spread to a thin line.  
Everyone was looking at Medusa unaware that the masked man lifts his right hand up to flick it to the right in a quick motion.  
Tadashi and the team where hit with a solid invisible force that pushed them into the ground.  
Before Tadashi couldn't recover from the blow something wraps around his ankles and pulls him up in the air to where he's hanging up side down.  
He sees the rest of the team is the same.

" damn it "

Was all Tadashi could say.

' you turn your back on an opponent and they attack the very moment '

Callahan's words echoed through Tadashi like an hammer to which point he cursed again.  
Unaware that the masked man was looking at him with a tilted head. He looks to see that emotionless mask he rises an eyebrow at him.

" What? "

" Nothing "

Was all he says as he walks up Medusa.  
She just looks at him before shaking her head before turning away and heading to the refinery plant with a the other following behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Tadashi looks up at his ankles to see nothing holding him up but he could feel it. He lifts his left arm up to point at his ankles activating the gauntlet.

" This is going to hurt "

He mutters before he fires a small fire ball.  
Sure the fire ball was the size of a paintball but it had the force of a shotgun shell.  
What ever was holding him it snapped dropping him.  
Once he hits the ground was also when alarms went off.

' of course he connects them to an alarm '

He gets to his feet and moves toward Gogo he rises his arm to fire another fireshell.

" Dude watch out ! "

Tadashi looks to see something move he ducked just in time only to counter with a flame filled uppercut his fist makes contact with something cause the flames spread around the thing like wildfire to take the shape of a man that was trying to put the flames out but to no advil.  
Tadashi was shocked to see it was a cyborg soldier Which means he's not the only one.  
He quickly fires the fireshell at Gogo's ankles to which she curses at him for no warning of the heat from the flames that snap the wire that was holding her up.  
Another alarm went off just as six cyborgs uncloak in front of them.  
Abigail lifts herself up to where she can grab the invisible wire and sends a wave of electricity through it to the point that all the wires that where holding the rest of them up snap.  
Now there seemed to be a small army of cyborgs now that where uncloaking from there invisible cameo armed with very futuristic weapons.  
The alarms could be heard for miles to the point that Medusa was laughing she stops too look back at the masked one who went by the name Yokai which she thought was dumb to keep the name but people hearing it caused them to stop in their tracks in fear for the powerful meta.

" Looks like they got your of your wire trap that you set up "

She says in a teasing tone to the point he looks at her with a tilt before he shrugs it off.

" Wasn't meant to hold them for long just enough for us to get back here besides I thought you wanted a challenge ? "

She looks ahead of her to watch the pawns petrol the area.

" Yes I do like a challenge "

" Then they'll give you one Maria "

She glares back at him for saying her name when she didn't even know his hell she didn't know what he looks like underneath that mask.  
Sure she asked Lupus for it but he says that only two people that know what he looks like are the boss and Sam.  
She turns to face Yokai who was doing something on that holographic computer projecting from his gauntlet.

" So tell me Yokai why are you here ? "

He looks up from the screen at her.

" I'm here to ensure you do your job and I have a job of my own "

She raises an eyebrow at his saying.

" Oh and what is your job ? "

He just looks at her with that emotionless mask hollow yellow eyes.

" You'll see "

That all he said bit the way he said it scared her like it was something to do with her.  
That's when they both turn to see the rebel leader walk up with a scowl on his face but it was directed at Yokai not at her.

Tadashi leans against the concrete wall for support as Gogo walks up to him with a slight look of concern on her face.

" you ok ? "

He looks at her and forces a smile.

" Sure I mean we just took out a small army of cyborgs and still have to fight against a crazy lizard lady and a masked man other then that I'm fine "

Gogo just shakes her head.

" Smartass "

" better then a dumbass right "

" true "

He pushes off as he looks to see that Abigail and the others where looking at the refinery plant as he walks over to them he activates his head gear to become a pair of binoculars so he could see what they where seeing.  
He was shocked to see so many cyborgs patrolling the area.

" whoa someone is angry "

Tadashi was caught off guard by Fred's saying as he looks to where Fred was looking to see the rebel leader pointing a gun at the masked man.  
He wished he could hear them but Callahan says actions speck loader then words.  
Cause the leader's gun was knocked out of his hand before floating in the air as the barrel of the gun was now being pointed at him.  
The leader rises his hands up to show he surrendered to which Medusa looked like she was laughing before looking at the masked man and saying something to him to which the gun was tosses over the building they stood on.  
The masked man looks at Medusa before walking over to her and handing something to her.  
The masked man leaves but he stops and looks over at Tadashi and the group before giving them a wave with his right hand just as his cloaking device activates.  
Tadashi and the team where in shock cause the masked man knew where they where.  
They still had a job to do that was to stop the rebel leader and Medusa.  
Tadashi and the team had to play it safe but it was hard being stealthy when they had machine gun armed cameras that would shoot them if it caught sight of them.  
They managed to get to the top of the refinery plant only to be greeted by a series of red hot daggers thrown at them.  
Tadashi looked expecting it to be Fenrir but was shocked to see Medusa with a mechanical tail that swayed to the left and right in a graceful motion.

" I knew you come grand héros de six "

Tadashi just stared at her as she walked along the edge.

" He said you'll give me a challenge worth my time and says that you'll be able to beat me "

" who told you this cause I would love to meet them "

Medusa just smiles at Tadashi.

" beat me and I'll might tell "

Tadashi and the team look at her thinking this was going to be an easy fight but that was till she pulls out a syringe filled with purple liquid with blue flukes dancing around.

" You wanna know why they called me Medusa ? "

" cause you like snakes "

Fred jokes but it fades when her smile widens.

" Something like that no cause what Medusa was "

Tadashi was confused cause he never did take that mythology and legends class in high school when he thought maybe he should have now as she injects herself with the strange liquid.  
She falls to her hands and knees with a scream and her skin starts to turn to scales, fingers to claws.

" Fred what the hell was Medusa ? "

Gogo yells as Medusa was changing.

" well if I read my comics right Medusa was a Gorgon "

Everyone looks to see a huge humanoid cobra with metal claws, fangs, a mane of robotic snakes that wrath around in a hissing mass as the creature looks at them with it's neon green eyes.  
It unleashes a screech that had everyone cover their ears from the thing. The creature rises it's right clawed hand down on the ground before them before it dragged it's talons along the ground causing spikes to rises up to impale them but they managed to jump back.

" Fred ! "

Fred nods knowing to well that this was going to be a bloodbath with two kaiju shifters that are going to fight each other to the death.  
He ruses forward shifting to his kaiju form.  
Once in that form was when he roars at Medusa who let's out another screech before spitting some type of slime at Fred's face covering his eyes.  
Fred let's out a yelp as he tries to wipe the stuff off his face only to get hit by Medusa's left claw swipe.

" ouch that has got to hurt "

Tadashi looks to see the masked man watch the two kaiju fight but the red lizard was losing this fight due to being blind and lashing out at nothing but air as the gorgon uses this advantage to toy with the other before she finishes it off.  
Tadashi glares at the man as he rushes at him only to get blocked by an scaled arm that slams down before him.  
He looks to see it was the gorgon that blocked his path it looks at him with it's snake neon green eyes.  
It let's out a hiss before it opens it's jaws to take in a huge inhale of air.  
Tadashi's eyes widen as it unleashes a blast of fire at him with out thinking he puts his hand up as if to stop the flames.  
The flames move around him like he was a non moveable bolder.  
The masked man moves to see the sight to which Tadashi looks at him only to watch him in shock as he sees the person jump with a fist punch in the air.

" Yes I knew he could do it, way to go Tadashi ! "

Everyone looks at him with a shocked expression on their faces like he was cheering for Tadashi.  
This seemed that Medusa didn't like the looks of him doing that she turned to face him with a hiss.  
The masked man looks up at her.

" Oh come now you honestly think I'll let you harm him "

Medusa growls at him as she opens her mouth showing him all those rows of jagged teeth.  
To which he just crosses his arms over his chest.

" hey you know what you asked me why I was here right ?, well the thing is you see you working for these rebels with our weapons for that boyfriend of yours and you see the boss man didn't like that so he actually was sending Rockbraker to kill you but I wanted to test my latest nanotechnology and you where the best candidate I could ask for due to that fact it had to be a kaiju shifter "  
Medusa lunge at him but something hit her forcing her to the side away from him. He laughs as he looks at her.

" Nice try but with all those nanomachines in you now you have no choice but to obey me "

Tadashi watched in shock cause this person was psychopath.

The masked man paced back and forth in front of her.

" I mean come on you had to know I was here for a reason right ? "

He just starts laughing madly before his hand rush up to cover his mask making his laughing sounding muffled. He let's out a sigh as his hands drag down the mask but what was shocking was that the mask was slipping away becoming nanobots.  
Tadashi stared in absolute shock at the person that stood before him.  
The person had shoulder length black hair that was pulled back in a lose pony tail and His skin was pale like he hadn't seen the sun in like four years but when the person looked over at him with his dark brown eyes with a sadistic smile with a gap in between his teeth.  
The person that stood before them was non other then Hiro.

" Long time no see eh Tadashi ? "


	5. Chapter 5

Tadashi stared at Hiro in pure shock cause he could remember a little kid who smiled for pure enjoyment of inventing of things but the person that stood before him was smiling in pure enjoyment in the kaiju shifter's pain that he was inflicting.  
Hiro turns to face Tadashi and the team fully he spreads his arms out like he was waiting for a welcoming hug with that same sadistic smile on his face.

" Tadashi how long has it been ? "

Tadashi couldn't speak let alone think for he was still in shock. Abigail was shocked too but she spoke.

" four years Hiro "

Hiro's head tilts to the side as the smile fades to show his confusion.

" Really four years wow "

Medusa growls at him to which he turns to face her with a look of disgust.

" Would you shut up I'm trying to have a conversation here "

Medusa just growls loader to the point Hiro just lifts his right hand up to his neck Medusa mimicking his movement up to the point she ripped out her own throat with her claws her blood starts to pool around Hiro's boots to which he smiles.

" I wish to know what pain feels like "

He says as he now faces them with that same smile.

" To think I wanted to test this on Fred earlier "

Tadashi looked at Hiro in shock cause he was going to use that invention on Fred only to kill him in the end after he lost interest or enjoyment he was going to inflict on Fred.  
Gogo steps forward.

" What happened to you Hiro ? and here's Baymax ?, he wouldn't let you kill so mindlessly with out a reason "

Hiro lifts his hand up to give the sign ' one '

" I would say I grown up but I would be lying to you so here's the truth I was found by the big guy who put me through many endless tortures and well I broke mentally and physically "

Gogo's all ways serious face fell to pure shock and sorrow for him.  
Hiro then put ' two ' sign up.

" Still activate and is back at the research station "

Hiro said with commas with his fingers at the research station part.  
Then he puts ' three ' sign up.

" Actually he can't exactly do anything to me cause isn't it his job to protect me why should he care what I'm doing to them to fulfill my mental illness to see people suffer from pain "

Everyone was silent in pure shock from the information that he just gave.  
Unaware that he was now standing in front of Tadashi waving his hand in front of his face.

" Hello Tadashi?, anybody alive in there? , I mean you haven't spoken scene I took the mask off "

Hiro says with a smile but it soon starts to fade.

" You know it's rude to ignore to the person that is talking to you"

Tadashi looks down at the Hiro who stood five foot eight now.

" Hiro why ? "

Hiro smiles returns on his face finally hearing Tadashi speck when the thought to kill him rose to his mind if Tadashi didn't say something in the next few seconds.

" He lives ! "

Hiro says as his arms spread wide to show his excitement.  
Tadashi face turns to a scowl at Hiro's happiness.  
He grabs Hiro's arms before he shakes the boy.

" Why did you kill her "

Hiro smile disappears to now form a cold stare.

" One and last warning Tadashi let go of me or you'll lose those hands and I really don't give a damn if your my friend "

Tadashi narrowed his eyes as if he was daring Hiro to hold his threat.  
That's when he feels something cold and sharp at his neck.  
Hiro stares at him with that same cold stare.

" You have three seconds Tadashi before I decapitate you here and now "

Tadashi stared at him.

" 1 "

The blade pressed closer clearly it was invisible so what was holding it.

" 2 "

Tadashi let out a sigh of defeat he let's go of Hiro's arms.

" 3 "

Tadashi fell back at the pure force hit he just got form Hiro who punched him square in the nose braking it.  
Tadashi stared at Hiro in pure shock cause the kid had strength now then he did four years ago.

" Aw sorry and here I thought you'd dodge it, what a shame "

Hiro says as that smile shows his gap in that sadistic smile.  
Tadashi glares at him cause Hiro was no longer the kid he know.  
A lightening bolt flashed only to hit an invisible force that uncloak to review a wall of nanobots that slide down only to disappear becoming Hiro's leg guards.  
Hiro turns to face Abigail scene she was the one who fired it.

" almost had me there Abigail but your not as strong as Callahan, how is that old meta doing by the way ? "

" he's fine but I doubt he be happy to hear what you've become Hiro "

Hiro shrugged it off.

" You think I care "

Hiro opens his mouth to say something but his gauntlet beeps to which he looks down at it .

" Damn he's here and he brought my sitter too "

Tadashi rises an eyebrow at Hiro's statement.  
Hiro turns away from them and walks away the nanobots form the kabuki mask on his face as he rises his hands up over his head in the surrender position.  
That's when Rockbraker and Sam up around the corner to see Hiro.  
Rockbraker looks to see Medusa lying dead in a pool of her own blood then he looks at Hiro who smile was hidden behind that mask.

" you sick freak "

Hiro just laughs at hearing that.

" No just mad "

Rockbraker just growls.

" deactivate "

Hiro slumbs before falling to the ground like a puppet with no master to hold it's strings.  
Sam just shakes his head as he walks over picking Hiro up and swinging the boy over his shoulder.

" Turned him off the a machine that he is huh ? "

Rockbraker just nod as he turns to walk away.

" Blow the place up with everything including our men no evidence "

Sam just smiles.

" no problem amigo "

Sam walks behind Rockbraker while snapping his fingers igniting roaring fires to consume the place.  
Tadashi and everyone where shocked as to how they did not see them only to have their answer when a wall of nanobots fall to the ground non moving.  
Abigail uses one of reed's jars that can hold anything the jar collects all the nanobots.  
They managed to run through the burning plant just in time to see CAD helicopter take off.  
They watched as the plant burn till there was nothing left but ash.  
Tadashi didn't care about that cause that person was Hiro but what bothered him more was what Sam had said.

' turned him off like the machine he is huh ? '

So was Hiro acting like that cause that's what he became or was it a program to keep Hiro in check and obedient servant.  
Tadashi didn't know but he was going to find out.  
The sound of their private jet landing somewhere near was somewhat a sound of relief to him as he followed his team to the jet that wait for them.


End file.
